The present invention relates to a nozzle for use in filling containers with a fluid food or like liquid in a specified amount in each container.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication SHO 57-177472 discloses a filling nozzle of this type. The disclosed filling nozzle comprises a vertical tubular nozzle body for receiving the liquid to be filled and supplied thereto forcibly and intermittently, and a rubber tube connected to the lower end of the nozzle body and having an opening at its lower end, the rubber tube being folded at required portions to constrict the opening. The opening is held closed by the elasticity of the rubber tube against gravity acting on the liquid within the nozzle body when the supply of liquid is discontinued, but is opened by the pressure of the liquid when the liquid is supplied to the nozzle body.
The opening of the nozzle body at its lower end is opened or closed by deforming the folded portions of the rubber tube. With the nozzle described, however, the rubber tube is joined to the nozzle body by fitting the upper end portion of the rubber tube around the lower end of the nozzle body, so that tube portions other than the folded portions are also likely to deform. the opening of the rubber tube then will not be completely closed, permitting leakage through the opening (see FIG. 12).